Child of Dark Light
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Princess Linzy (OC and Lindsey) woke up to her normal day. Or so she thought. As she is getting this strange yet dark feeling that her powers are becoming unstable and she's scared for her brother, King Arthur, and Best Friend Merlin. Can Merlin and Arthur find a way to help Linzy an save her before her powers bring the ruin of Camelot?


Merlin

Child of Dark Light

Summary:

A child is born of the dark and light magic of the world and the worst is, she is a Pendragon. Merlin arrives to be the crown Prince Arthur's servant but also best friends with his sister, Princess Linzy (Linsey) Pendragon, and she has magic as powerful as him. But magical forces are at work to ruin Arthur and his reign over Camelot. How are they doing it? By using Linzy's magic. Can Merlin and her protect the kingdom?

History:

Arthur fought the war against magic lead by Mordred and Lady Morgana. He won and now he and Gwen, his wife, are ready to move forward. Merlin and Linzy met as soon as he entered the kingdom and after saving her brother, she knew she could trust him with her secret.

Chapter 1

It was the night of the darkest night. The new moon was high in the sky.

A sleeping princess lay in her bed. Awake no doubt. She watched the new moon.

She sighed in her bed. "I wish I could just, give all this up. Be me for one day. With no magic." She said.

As she went to sleep something heard her call. A star fell from the sky, it was a beautiful light. Like a fairy. It flew into her room and vanished.

By morning the Princess woke up.

"Linzy!" Yelled a voice. She got out of bed quicky and opened up the door.

It was her brother, and he was... Linzy giggled. Her brother, the great king Arthur, was covered in warts.

"Oh my. Dear brother. You look absolutely-"

"Get. Them. Off." He demanded. One more giggled and Linzy used a swift magic remover spell on her brother and they were all gone.

"Thank you." He said.

"And a good morning to you too." She snapped.

"Sorry. But I most certainly wouldn't want to knight any new ones if I looked like that." Arthur said.

As Arthur left down the hall Linzy quickly changed into her normal dress and ran down to where are closest friend was.

"Oh. Good morning to you, Princess Linzy." Said Gaius.

"Good morning. Is he awake yet?" She asked in a pleading tone. Gaius laughed. "Go wake him if you can. Arthur finally gave him a day off."

Linzy smiled and ran to the back room. Pushing the door slowly she crept into the room. The shouted. "MERLIN!"

A boy was startled in his bed he fell over and stared at the laughing princess.

"Linzy!" Merlin shouted back.

"Did I wake you?" She asked teasingly.

He got up and chased her.

"You two." Gaius laughed as Linzy ran from Merlin all over the castle.

"You gave Arthur warts?" She asked while running.

"What? No!" He said.

"Then why was he covered in them this morning?" She asked.

Only a few people knew of Linzy's magic.

Arthur and Morgona knew due to seeing her use it out of fear.

She used it to prove to Merlin, once he arrived, that she was like him and was here to help protect Arthur.

And last was Gwen. The queen. Linzy had to tell her after the fact she married Arthur.

"Come here!" Merlin finally pinned Linzy to the wall.

"Got ya."

"You sure did. And your still in sleeping cloths." She said.

Merlin turned red but didn't break eye contact.

"Why did you wake me on my day off?" Merlin asked.

"I was hoping we would take a walk through the woods. I can have the horses ready as soon as we are ready." Linzy said.

Merlin laughed. "I wanted to have a nice say off. But I can't refuse you princess." He said.

Linzy giggled. "Merlin. You Truly are a great and the best friend anyone could have. Go change and I'll meet you by the gate." Linzy said.

Merlin let her go and was off to change.

As he left something was off. Linzy felt like she was being watched.

_**"Are you Scared on ME?"**_

The hallway got cold all of a sudden.

Linzy fell to her feet. She covered her ears trying to ignore whatever it was.

Scared? Why was this happening now?

Time only would tell. But her **_fear_** of her own magic was coming to its beginning.

But that's not what is scaring her.

What was...was losing everything she loves.

And her brother and friend were the only thing she lives for.

End of Chapter one.

How is it so far?

First Merlin story.

Be nice please and thank you!


End file.
